A witch's life
by yuy sora
Summary: A series of one-shots about Bayonette and Jeanne's lives together. Bayo X Jeanne Rated M due to language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not hold the rights to Bayonetta, and Beastboy's quotes belong to Beastboy and I don't own him either.

Spoiler Alert: Bayonetta is Cereza

Takes places in before the witch/sage war.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

A witch's love.

A female witch walked down the hallway of _Umbra Witch High_. She was headed toward her classroom for _Advanced Summoning 160_. Her heels clicked against the title floor. _'Only two more years of this crap, then I'm out.'_ Cereza thought to herself as she pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. It was the first day back to class after a two month break. Cereza knew the school like the back of her hand, like most students Cereza had been in this school for awhile. Cereza had long forgotten her age having never celebrated her birthday; being imprisoned for most of her life.

She had the body of a human eighteen year ago college student, but the wisdom of a man who has lived hundreds of years. Unlike in her later years, her hair wasn't worn in any special way; it fell to her lower back and fanned out. (Like in when you battle a boss in the game and she's in climax mode.)

She wore an Umbra uniform, it tightly hugged her body showing off her curves, but she looked like every other female in the corridor. Her school bag hung over one of her shoulders. The student parted like the red sea, as she walked through the hallway. She kept to herself, ignoring the whispers she heard from her fellow witches.

"Hey isn't that the girl, who was born of the bond between a witch and a sage." A fellow witch whispered to one of her friends. "Ya it is. I've heard that she's at the top of her class and in a class three years higher than what she should be in." A third voice chimed in next. "Well if you ask me, she's a freak."

Cereza kept walking never acknowledging that she had heard the conversation. Other whisper similar to the conversation, before hand, drifted into her ear, though they never really fazed her. She was use to hearing things like, freak, scum, whore's spawn, and any other names they could come up with. Cereza also caught glimpses of the glares the other witches were giving her. She sighed in her head. _'These people don't know how lucky they are.'_ Cereza thought to herself

The other witch always thought that it wasn't fair, how come she so good at doing magic and summons that only a high class witch should be able to perform. A lot of what she knew about magic and performing it came from watching her mummy fight so long ago. Even thought it was so long ago; she still remembered watching her mummy fight.

They are some of the fonder memories she held about her childhood. She didn't know how, but as she watched her mummy she knew how much magic her mummy would use. Whether it was witch time, watching her summon an iron maiden, or summoning that giant centipede. She just knew some how.

She broke out of her thought when she came to the door of her class. Inside she heard the sounds of her fellow witches chatting with each other, about what new spells they learned, or what they did over break. Cereza opened the door, all chattering stopped, and all eyes fell on her.

The room was arranged like a traditional classroom would be, desks where lined up in rows of six, and eight desks in each row. Making forty desks total; they all faced toward one big desk, and a chalkboard that the instructor used. She spotted a desk; the last desk in the furthest row; it was in the back and out of the way so she didn't have to deal with flying paper balls, the desk also sat next to the windows. She made a beeline, straight for it. The door shut itself as she walked away from it.

More whisper started from her classmates as she headed for the desk. "Look at her, she thinks she's all that. She's nothing but trash!" "What is headmistress think letting that _**thing**_ into our school." Cereza put her stuff next to the desk, sat in it, and stared out the window wanting this day to be over already. The class door opened again, but instead of silence the only thing that was heard was a loud "KYA!" Cereza winced at this, and scowled; her day had just gotten much worse.

'_Awesome…a school big shot, and here I thought my luck couldn't get any better.'_ Cereza thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at the noise of the class. Whispers were heard from the class, but this time they were composed of praise rather than hate. The person walked over to Cereza's desk and stopped next to the desk.

"That's my spot." The person stated. Cereza had heard the new person, but choose to ignore them. Though there was something familiar about the voice. It was husky like a certain female witch she knew. "I said that my spot." The person stated again, though they held no malice in their voice. Cereza was already pissed off, and it's not wise to fuck with a pissed off Cereza.

"Look…" Cereza began starting to turn to the new person. "Fuck off before I…I…" As she turned to look at the new person her sentence trailed off; her eyes widened. She was stunned by what she was seeing. "Before you what Cereza?" The person said smiling.

"J…Jeanne!" Cereza barely got the name of her best friend off her tongue. Jeanne just smiled at the speechless witch. Jeanne still had her short hair, but she did not have her pair of glasses. She also wore an umbra uniform. It also hugged her body tightly showing off her curves. She looked the same age as Cereza. "What so surprising about seeing your best friend talk to you?" Jeanne playful teased Cereza, whose month hung open.

"Jeanne! But I thought you were going to the new witch school in Japan for three years. It's only been one!" Jeanne sat down side ways in the desk in front of Cereza; she crossed her legs. "Yeah well after the first year I told them to fuck off, bunch of rich pricks."

The starting bell rang bring Cereza and Jeanne out of their conversation. "I'll tell you at lunch time. The usual spot?" Jeanne asked. Cereza looked away, "Some of the upper class students took it." Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

"Well why you didn't kick their arse." Cereza glared at Jeanne. "Jeanne, I've always been on a tight lease, after you left that lease didn't loosen at all. You weren't there to save my ass from getting fried. I knew if I so much a came near trouble that my peers would have no problem blaming me for it. They did a couple times and got away with it." Jeanne stared wide-eyed she knew that their fellow witches could be a bit of a pain in the ass, but that was going too far.

"I'm…" Jeanne started, but was cut off by the instructor walking into the class room. "Ok class, unlike what we would do today, which is start on how to summon infernal demons. The Headmistress has called an assembly in the gymnasium. Classes have also been canceled for the rest of the day." The whole class cheered for the cancelation of class one the first day back.

The instructor walked out of the class room, and the rest of the class grabbed their stuff and followed shortly after. Soon only Cereza and Jeanne where left in the class room.

"C'mon Cereza." Jeanne stood next to Cereza's desk, she held out her hand. Cereza stared at the hand with one eyebrow raised. She stood up, and took the hand. Jeanne quickly closed the distance between them. She raised their hands into the air, wrapped her other hand around Cereza's waist; Cereza hands were placed on Jeanne's chest. Her lips brushing against Cereza's lips, Cereza face was colored a light pink.

"Don't I get a welcome back kiss?" Jeanne asked in a husky voice while smirking. Cereza's blush had strengthened in color from light pink to full blown red. She pouted a little, before giving a small smile. "Shut up and kiss me." Cereza stated, giving Jeanne her 'welcome home kiss.' Both witches closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time in a year.

The kiss lasted about three seconds, but it felt like forever for the two witches. Cereza reluctantly pulled away from Jeanne. Cereza cheeks went back to being colored light pink, and Jeanne's cheeks matched Cereza's in color. Both gave each other a small smile, Jeanne pulled away from Cereza, but never let go of her hand. Cereza quickly grabbed her school bag before being pulled by Jeanne into the hallway.

They walked down the now empty hallway, hand in hand. No words where spoken; no words needed to be spoken. Cereza truly felt happy for the first time in a year. No matter how shitty of a day she was having Jeanne could always brighten it up just by being there.

Jeanne loved the way Cereza's hand fit perfectly into her hand, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. _'The puzzle of love…How corny.'_ Jeanne thought while chuckling a little. Cereza raised an eyebrow at _**Jeanne**_ chuckling, it seemed so weird. "What are you laughing about?" Cereza playful asked.

Jeanne looked toward Cereza, and planted a peak on Cereza's left cheek. "I'm thinking about welcome home sex." Cereza's cheeks turned a light pink again. "Pervert." "You know you love me." Cereza flashed Jeanne a bright smile. Jeanne was so captivated by the smile she didn't see the pillar in front of her.

SMACK! Cereza flinched at the sound of Jeanne hitting the pillar, and Jeanne was in pain. Jeanne had turned to face forward, when she did she saw nothing but the column as she went face first into it.

Jeanne's left hand flew to clutch her face, Cereza just giggled at the whole ordeal. Jeanne shot Cereza a quick glare, "Sure laugh while your girlfriend is in pain." Cereza raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Come here." Cereza pulled Jeanne closer to her; she kissed her girlfriend's nose.

"Pain, Pain, fly away." Cereza doing the small chant while smiling. Jeanne could help but smile at Cereza silliness. They made their way to the gymnasium, a stick figured teacher stood in front of the door. Her brown hair was done up in a bun; she had done a very poor job of putting it in a bun. Her hazel eye immediately recognized Cereza and she glared at the witch. Her robe she wore was smooth and straight, it almost looked like it was stiff as a broad. A grim looked came over the teacher face as the witch approached.

She motioned to Jeanne before speaking in a shrill voice. "You can go in." She looked over to Cereza; she gave the witch a hard glare before speaking again. "You cannot go in." She spat at Cereza; her words clearly full of hate and venom.

"Now hold on!" Jeanne stepped in between Cereza and the hateful teacher. "If I can go in, she most certainly can too." Jeanne wanted to know why her girlfriend could not go into the assembly. "No she can't, she was late." The teacher reasoned. Jeanne shot her a glare, "That's bullshit. If she's late then I must be late too."

"No she was 0.00000000023 of a second late." Both witches knew the teacher was full of herself, and was sitting way too high on her high horse. Jeanne was going to knock her off her horse and hopefully take a few teeth too. "Now you listen here…." "Jeanne!" Cereza stopped Jeanne before she started something on the first day back.

Jeanne turned to Cereza, "But Cereza…" Cereza stopped Jeanne with a hard look, but the looked softened. "Its okay Jeanne, don't get in trouble on your first day back because of me." "Cereza…" Cereza let go of Jeanne's hand and pushed her toward to the door. "Just go." Jeanne reluctantly went to the door of the gymnasium, opened it, and walked through it.

She turned to look back at Cereza, who just waved and smile as if to wish her good luck. She sighed and walked through the door. The teacher followed shortly after; she shot Cereza on last glare, but this time Cereza shot her own glare. After the teacher passed through the door it locked their where no windows on the doors so Cereza decide to roam the halls.

- - - - - - - - -

The gym had little lighting showing where everything was. To her left sat a stage with a podium on it and a banner hung over it saying, **WELCOME BACK JEANNE VOGEL**. Many of the teachers sat in folding chairs on the stages, they where all dressed to same way. They all wore a type of ceremonially robe, it had blue strips going done the front and back the rest was white.

To the right sat the students, they sat in holding chairs. As Jeanne walked into the gym the students and teachers stood up and applauded her. Jeanne was confused as to why they were applauding her. She was escorted to the stage, the student and teacher applauded her as she walked on stage and stood next to the podium. The Headmistress of the school walked up to the podium, her robe was more decorative; in the white area there were pattern and symbols. Unlike the other teachers she wore a hat that looked like the pope's, she also wore a mask over the bottom part of her face.

"Please be seated my fellow witches." The Headmistress spoke in a loud commanding voice. "Today we welcome back our best witch in the school. She has succeeded the expectations of another school. Instead of finishing in three year she finished in one." The Headmistress stop speaking to catch her breath, the student body broke out in whispers of praises. Jeanne can't believe what she's hearing.

'_These people are either stupid, gullible, or both.'_ Jeanne thought to herself. _'If I was done with the other school, then why would I be in this school?' __**'Cause of Cereza.'**__ 'Point proven.'_ "Jeanne why don't say some thing to the students." The Headmistress stepped away from the podium. Jeanne stepped up to the podium thinking about what to say. A thought hit her and she smirked, though no-one could see it in the dim light.

"My fellow witches I'm back in town and from what I've heard by your peers, you have been picking on my best friend slash girlfriend. That's right one of you ratted on all of you." All eyes widen at Jeanne statement, many knew where this was going. Some wondered who the traitor was. Jeanne took a breath before continuing. "Now that I'm back there are going to be changes, but first I think a_** punishment**_ is in order."

Students ran for the three exits at the word _**punishment**_, only to find them block by a giant pair of arms, a spider the size of a car, or a dragons head. "Jeanne stop this now!" One of the teachers ordered. She stood up trying to assert her authority, Jeanne turned to the teacher. "Oh don't think you guys are getting out of this either." The smirk never left her face. She just jumped off the stage and walked toward the student body, like a hawk looking for prey. "Now then, where to begin." The teacher looked from one other, then to the Headmistress. "Headmistress stop her before this get put of hand."

The Headmistress looked at the teacher who spoke the comment, like she was out of her mind. "Very well go on ahead." The Headmistress motioned of the teacher to go ahead and try. "Uh umm…" The teacher looked for a reasonable excuse. Jeanne in the mean time stalked the student body wondering how to start the pain and who to start with.

Many students started to pray or even beg for forgiveness. Some student ratted on each other, telling Jeanne who did what and when. Many of them will not remember what happened, and others would never forget. The event would be forever remembered as the day, one witch took down a whole school in less than twenty minutes.

- - - - - - -

Cereza had been wandering the halls for around thirty minutes. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her. "AH!" Cereza screamed as the person picked her up. "You're a screamer?" Jeanne asked picking Cereza up bridle style, Cereza blushed bright red, "Don't scare me like that!" Jeanne started to walk with Cereza in her arms toward the exit of the school.

Jeanne smiled, "Now where were we, ah yes welcome home sex." Cereza glared at her girlfriend. "What about the assembly?" Jeanne looked away as if she was thinking. "They ended it early." She gave Cereza a smile. Cereza, knowing Jeanne so well, knew that her partner was hiding something. "Jeanne." Cereza's stern tone made Jeanne flinch, she started to sweat. "Yea?..." Jeanne knew that Cereza knew that she was trying to hide the punishment ordeal. "What did you do?" Cereza gave Jeanne a stern look. "Nothing." Jeanne looked away trying to whistle, and failing at it.

"Jeanne." Cereza gave her the puppy dog pout. Jeanne knew that she was going to never hear the end of it she told the truth, but Cereza giving the pout was so damn adorable. "Fine…let's just say that many student and some teachers won't be able to walk for awhile." Cereza eyes widen, "Jeanne what did you do to them!" "Nothing much just some of this and that…" Jeanne looked away mumbling to herself.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jeanne smirked "Well you could let me move in to your dorm room." Cereza let Jeanne change to subject, "Well if you don't have a dorm room yet, I guess so." Jeanne smile, "Good thing I already moved my stuff into our room." Cereza eyes widen and then squinted as Jeanne moved through a door leading to the outside.

The sun shined brightly into both witches eyes. "You broke into my room!" Cereza exclaimed rubbing her eyes, Jeanne had her right eye closed wincing at the sudden light hitting her eyes. "Our room, remember I'm staying with you now." Jeanne reasoned.

"Now then, I say we go home, and relax." "Does relaxing include sex?" Cereza deadpanned, knowing Jeanne relaxing equaled sex; hell just about anything equaled sex. "You know it. My girlfriend knows me so well." Cereza sighed. _'It's going to be a long night.'_ Cereza thought as she was carried to their dorm room.

- - - - - - -

**Next Day**

The sun shined in through the shades of a window of Cereza and Jeanne's bedroom. Cereza woke up next to a warm body. She looked up to see Jeanne peacefully sleeping she gave a small smile, before peaking her girlfriend on the nose. Jeanne stirred, and awoke from her peaceful sleep; the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

Jeanne gave a small smile, "Like what you see?" Cereza's cheek turned a light pink. "Maybe I do." She stated giving Jeanne a good morning kiss. Cereza reluctantly got out of the warm king sized bed. She shed the fluffy sheet that had kept her warm during the cold weather, and kept her comfy during sick days.

Their bedroom was simple, one bed of the right side of the bed sat a small dresser, and an alarm sat on the dresser. The clock read 7:30 in bright red colors. Some pictures of Jeanne and Cereza's first date stood next to the clock. A walk in closet was off to the left, the floor was covered by carpet.

"Cereza what are you doing?" Jeanne asked, as her girlfriend put on some pajamas and walked out the door. "I'll be right back." Cereza called back. Jeanne laid back down listening to her girlfriend walk out the dorm room. A few minutes later the dorm room opened again and Cereza returned to the bed. She stripped out of the pajamas, and she snuggled up to an equally naked Jeanne, "Where did you go?" Jeanne asked in a quite voice. "I went to see if the school was closed."

"And?" Jeanne asked, knowing the answer to the question. "It's closed for the next week." Jeanne smirked inside her mind. "Why?" She wanted to know the lame excuse they gave. "It's closed due to, too many teachers being absented due to physical reasons." Jeanne smiled to herself. "Well more days that we have to ourselves." Jeanne stated. "Shut up and go back to sleep." Cereza mumbled into Jeanne's shoulder.

Jeanne chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Cereza and tangled her legs with her girlfriend's. Shortly after both witches fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

- - - - - - - - -

AN (A rant really): Ok first off I know what you're thinking, why write this story when I'm still working on Half-Witch. Ok not making excuses, but I was done with chapter 3 and ready to put in up, but I had gotten a new comp with windows 7. So, being the idiot I am, I thought "Hey let put all my data on the new computer and then upload the third chapter. :D"

Right…wrong I lost all my data involved with Half-Witch, it just went poof. Yeah, poof. First I thought "No problem just look for it on my old comp." Two days later after not finding it I exclaimed "NO!" And cried myself to sleep (Not really :P) I proceeded to start working on the chapter the day after, and then Bayonetta came out. By the way I'm still not giving up on Half-Witch

And I couldn't stop playing it. Going again and again, trying too raise up my score to platinum, trying too find all the Angelic Hymns. Don't get me started on the yuri. O-O oh my god the yuri. All the little hints towards Bayo's (Short for Bayonetta) and Jeanne's relationship.

Last thing they made Bayo British…British! (It sounds to me they made her British.) Now I don't have a problem with that, in fact I like that they made her British. If you don't like that fact, to quote Beastboy from Teen Titans

Bayo: "You're just jealous cause I sounds like a rock star."

All that and the fact that college takes up most of my time with homework and studying. T-T

One last thing I need a beta reader. Please help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta, but if I did…hehehe

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

A witch's night

The atmosphere could only be described as calm or soothing. The temperature was at a perfect 73.5 degrees, there was just enough humidity for apartment to seem neither 'dry' nor 'sticky.'

A soft consent popping of food being boiled in a pot along with some humming filled the apartment. The smell of the food could make a full person want too have seconds. The sound originated from the kitchen, it was a fairly small room. A refrigerator stood off to the left of the entrance. The refrigerator was plain white, it was nothing fancy, the right side was the fridge and the left was the icebox. On top of the refrigerator sat a bread box, it was a flip open box that opened; it opened front to back.

Next to the fridge was the sink, nothing was fancy about it either. The sink was empty excluding some strips skin of potatoes. There was a cabinet under the sink that held cleaning supplies. Next to the sink was a counter where a cutting broad, a knife, and various bits and pieces of vegetables and meat.

A female swung her hips gently as she hummed to herself. She wore a pair of panties and a red over-sized T-shirt that said 'Tell your girlfriend that I'll give her the money next time.' in big black letters on the front. Her short white (or silver I don't know which it is) hair was a mess like she hadn't washed it yet. Jeanne sighed to herself in anticipation. In front of her sat a pot on top of a stove that was boiling at perfect temperature.

Next to Jeanne another counter that a microwave sat on, and under the microwave was a drawer which the silverware was placed when not being used. Another wall stood next to the microwave; on the wall were cabinets that held various glasses and plates for the food. Pots, pans and other cooking equipment hung from the cabinets. Jeanne turned off the stove as the food finished boiling, she took the pot off the stove; she turned around pot in hand and sat it on the counter behind her. The counter was open ended; she could see the living room from where she was standing.

The living room like the rest of the apartment was simple. One couch sat in the middle of the room. A recliner chair sat on both ends of the couch. The couch and two chairs faced as giant 52' inch TV, the TV was placed on top of a stand with multiple shelves. On the top shelves laid and Xbox 360 and a PS3. The Xbox was patchily lit up and a soft hum came from it. The next shelve down was filled with games, Xbox and PS alike. The next shelve under was full of movies; horror, comedy, action, and drama, the movie's were scattered and in no order. On the TV screen was a paused game where a man looked like he was cutting through another man torso with his gun, but a closer look show that the other man didn't really look like a man more like a monster.

There was an open door way off to the left that lead to the hallway. On the right was the front door; to the left was the door to the bedroom and the bathroom

Jeanne looked across the room to a window, the curtains were pulled back. There was nothing to see, but her own reflection caused by the lights from the light blubs in the ceiling. It was dark outside, the women looked at the clock that hung over the door way in the living room, it read 9:45pm.

'_She said she'd be home at nine thirty...Where is she? And I cooked a nice dinner for a change.'_ Jeanne worried to herself; a light glint caught her eye. She glanced down; and saw something that made her smile.

On her ring finger of her right hand, was a ring with the engraved with ancient umbra words, "_Acki sokae. Maiheo._" in English it's "_Without you. I am nothing._" It was the very same ring that Cereza…or rather Bayonetta had proposed to Jeanne with. It's been two months and three days since the wedding; it's been one year, three months and fifteen day since the proposal, and it's been seven years since the lumen sage incident.

Jeanne still doesn't know if she wants to beat that sage's head in again or if she wants to thank him for reuniting Bayonetta and her. Jeanne stared at the ring lost in her thoughts; the sound of the front door unlocking brought her out of her thoughts. Jeanne ran to the front door almost tripping over her own feet trying to get there.

She ran to the hallway, flipping the hall light as she ran in, she stood in front of the door waiting for it to open. _'It's been two weeks since we've seen each other.'_ Jeanne thought while putting on a smile for her wife. The door cracked open at the same time the light bulb in the hall short circuited, and still at the same till Jeanne got a chill; as if something very bad was going too happened.

Jeanne stood there in one spot a chill running down her spine, a voice in the back of her head screaming to run; her legs felt as if they were made of lead. The door opened slowly and whined as if in pain.

A blood red eye soon appeared in the opened space between of the door. The voice in her head was still screaming, but it was not above a whisper. The door whined some more as it opened, another blood eye appeared.

The door was fully and a silhouette was all that could be seen. The red eyes looked as if they were superimposed onto the silhouette. The light in the hall kicked back on as Jeanne stared at the shadow. The light filled the room, and the silhouette turned into a person.

Her face was a mess; black rings under her eyelids showed that she had not slept in days. Her suit had patches of hair missing meaning she didn't have very much control over her magic. Dirt was smudged in various places, on her face and on the suit of hair.

Bayonetta had come home looking like she had a building thrown at her, or six. "I'm tired." Bayonetta said out loud. A loud growl admitted from her stomach, "No, sleep first." Bayonetta stomach growled louder this time in protest. Bayonetta proceed to punch herself in the stomach. Pain filled her vision as she dropped to the floor cradling her stomach.

Jeanne had never seen her Bayonetta act like this; if she wasn't a mess Jeanne would have giggled. She got down and helped her wife up off the floor, "It looks like you need a bath too." Jeanne said as she lifted Bayonetta up bridal style. "I'm…never…working…with…that….Silver haired half-demon…again." Bayonetta had a hard time saying each word as she fell asleep in Jeanne arms.

Jeanne sighed as Bayonetta fell asleep. She was adorably, but smelled like skunk that had died, resurrected, sprayed by another skunk and then died again. Her magic stopped working when she passed out, the hair suit went poof and a naked Bayo was in her arms and the true smell hit like a sack of rotten meat.

Jeanne went crossed eye for a moment; the smell was beyond anything Jeanne had experienced. _'Uuuggh what the hell has she been rolling around in?'_ Jeanne thought walking into the living room and laid Bayo on the couch. She covered the meal she had been making. _'First a bath…'_ As she walk past Bayonetta Jeanne leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home dear."

* * *

Something short and sweet hope you like it.


End file.
